Cops and Spaceships Prologue
Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450, their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Cops and Robbers. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- “We’re ready when you are, sir.”Adam Padyao I couldn’t believe I’d just said that. In saying those six words, I was about to give up everything I knew and loved, all in less than five minutes. To make things more clear to the people of what I'm'' assuming'' is Earth that have somehow come across this, I was sitting in a chamber, getting ready to be exposed to something. This something, we'll tell you about in a bit. Here's a hint, it was something unbelivably dangerous. Thank God I wasn’t going into this alone. Seven other people were also present, but I'm not telling you who any of them were either. Silence filled the chamber. We all knew what was about to happen, and that’s what made us panicked. Once this was over, it would be literally impossible to go back, to return to the people you left behind. I was about to hit the “'START OVER'” button on my life, and all I was bringing was- One by one, the others around me went through the same process: getting shot with the stuff, crying from pain, and then passing out. Watching seven other people lose their humanity is a lot harder for someone still with humanity to take in. Worse, we weren't allowed to do anything to make any of them feel better. We’d been told to stay still, or we’d mess this up entirely. Finally, it was my turn. I knew I had to keep calm, but that was kinda impossible since I knew what was about to happen to me. There were three other people that hadn't been jabbed with the vaccination yet, and they all were staring at me. Their faces read: Welp, goodbye loser. Sucks to be you. ---- The shot felt like any normal shot, a prick in the arm that would go away in a few seconds. But that was only what it first felt like. As soon as the substance entered my body, it grew pain, intolerable pain. Everything inside me was screaming, and it was making me weaker by the millisecond. Since you haven't been injected with this material, and you should be glad you haven't, it felt like basically living death. And in a way I was living death, since I was losing something pretty important. Or, I guess it felt like giving birth or having a boner, to make things less complicated. I couldn't take it. I threw my head back, shutting my eyes. I could see weird blue swirls for maybe a minute, before seeing one face. And as soon as I saw that face, my stomach hurt. Hazel. She was lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. And she was clearly upset.'' I can't believe he did that. I heard her thoughts in my head. ''Now he's just gone for good. I didn't even get to hang out with him that much. What do I do now? Ugh, how could I have forgotten! In letting this stuff get in me, I was giving up Hazel. Now, I would never see her again. Ever. That was more depressing than The Fault in Our Stars. Hazel, I'm really, really sorry. I thought back. I didn't think what I did would be that bad. I messed up, which surprises myself, honestly. Like, I'm big-time sorry. '' She didn't respond, because she faded from my vision. Next thing I knew, the blue swirleys were back. But this time, they were even brighter and more...extended, I guess is the word. Somehow, I was seeing a blue portal, lightning, stars...nothing about it made sense. Then the pain that I'd zoned out on when I'd magically seen Hazel returned. And now, it made me feel all human expressions I'd ever felt: ''misery, guilt, sorrow, joy, nervousness, et cetera. Take note, I was still conscious. But I felt one thing overall: inhumanity. That's when I realized this entire time I'd been screaming. As my consciousness was stripped from me, I shrieked one more time: "AAAAAHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" That was when I blacked out. Category:Stories Category:CAS Parts Category:TGJG Parts